Mi peor enemigo
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Una cosa es segura: Nadie tiene el derecho de creerse inmortal, ni el hombre más fuerte, saludable o viejo, todo mundo se deterioraba tarde o temprano. Pero las cosas no eran tan malas al menos cuando se tiene a alguien a lado pero cada ve que se alejaban, cada ve que se encontraban distanciados era mucho peor. Saitama no podía salvarlo. No podía. [SaiGen,Yaoi,Angst]
1. Solo somos un sueño

No se si lo recuerden o no pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo, yo les había dicho que estaba planeando un proyecto con un amigo (que pueden encontrar en Wattpad como BatracioG -donde está subida la historia también-) pues finalmente tenemos la parte 1 de este caos.

Bienvenidos sean a: Mi peor enemigo, donde se pone toda la dedicación del mundo con sus pequeños errores que serán corregidos en un futuro si no lo olvido.

Y antes de que continúen las pequeñas advertencias:

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes como historia (haciendo referencia de donde fueron creados) no me pertenecen sino esta pequeña historia que nace de dos mentes unidas.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (chico/chico) SaiGen/SaiGenos, Angst entre otros que pierden chiste si lo cuento.

* * *

 **Hay una cosa que ni siquiera el hombre mas fuerte del mundo puede controlar o vencer, no importa cuanto esfuerzo haga nunca lograra derrotarlo. Pero puede acostumbrarse a eso, puede recibirla como una vieja amiga a la cual comúnmente ve en todos lados; no le molestaba, morir sería algo nuevo y que probablemente le diera sensaciones que antes le eran desconocidas.**

 **Aunque cuando menos se lo piense, la muerte sera una tortura cuando vea que ni siquiera él era inmune a ella, cuando lo vea caer y perderse, cuando esos ojos se encuentren extinguidos cuando no pueda mas.**

 **-¿Genos?-**

 **Y se dará cuenta que la muerte es el enemigo mas mortal que tendrá en toda su existencia porque ciertamente el ni siquiera podía salvarlo de ella.**

* * *

 _ **SOLO SOMOS UN SUEÑO**_

 _Nada es eterno en esta vida, nadie es inmortal en el mundo pero si acaso existían aquellos seres que nunca morían sin duda tendrían una vida tediosa e insignificante. Las cosas tienen un periodo de tiempo, largo o corto, nunca tardaba, nunca faltaba ni siquiera sobraba, todo estaba tan calculado que te preguntabas ¿Es acaso que algo sale de improvisto? ¿Es acaso que todo mundo esta medido? Probablemente sí, probablemente no, quizá para algunos la vida esta tan contada que dejaba de interesar._

 _Todos somos un sueño vinculado, tan hermoso y horrible que te hace pensar que por momentos uno es capaz de morir en cualquier instante; aunque vivir tampoco era algo que se notara demasiado. Pero cuando finalmente se sueña con algo que nunca en tu vida piensas que puede pasar despiertas y te preguntas si todo fue un sueño o de verdad lo viviste._

 _Hoy en día la fantasía era más cautivadora que la realidad._

La soledad no era algo nuevo en su vida, en realidad, estaba tan acostumbrado a esta que si alguien le llegase y le dijera "Recuerdo cuando estuvimos juntos" simplemente él no lo haría, no es como si necesitara de otros, con el mismo bastaba, siempre fue de esa forma. Tal vez esa manera de vivir no era la adecuada pero vamos ¿Cómo romper una rutina que ha surgido desde hace varios años? Es como decir que ahora, su poder, era una jodida bendición cuando era una condena con la cual debía cargar durante, por lo menos, toda su vida, bien, el se lo busco, cierto, pero ¿No había manera de conservar aunque sea un poco de humanidad en vez de perderla?

Quiso volverse fuerte no inhumano.

Y aún si el mundo lo odiara seguiría sin importarle, fue su sueño, no como lo imagino pero seguía siéndolo, no iba a tirar todo atrás por unos cuantos comentarios que llegaban a ser innecesarios, y, para agregar a la situación, completamente inútiles como las creencias sin sentido ¿Con qué derecho reclamaban si ellos no hacían nada por ayudar a otros? ¿Qué era lo que les detenía? Poderes o sin poderes, fuertes o no, podían hacer algo si sus bocas no fueran las primeras en reaccionar.

Y eso quedo claro, y el puso un ejemplo.

Pero estaba bien, esos asuntos eran viejos y sin importancia, todo estaba calmado, tranquilo o por lo menos en ese aspecto ya que siendo sinceros lo único que lo dejaba con ciertas dudas o sensaciones que daba por lo menos profundamente dormidas se alzaban un poco para llamar su atención. Era molesto. Aunque no es como si el culpable se mereciera una patada en el trasero por hacerle entrar en momentos pensativos, al contrario, podía más bien agradecerle por devolverlo a una realidad donde no era solamente un cuerpo con poder y que aparte dejaba parte de su esencia con el pasar de los días.

Era una lástima no poder agradecerle siendo el maestro que este pensaba que era pero nunca fue bueno dando lecciones y menos a alguien quien literalmente se ha soltado el esfuerzo físico que pudo usar de excusa por un largo tiempo.

Aunque a pesar de eso Genos era como un ángel uno que se tomaba todas las molestias de rescatarlo de donde no había escape.

Solo era un niño, un niño al que injustamente se le quito todo cuando tal vez, en su opinión, hubiera merecido una vida mejor pero con ver esa sonrisa, esa determinación en su mirada: todo iba a estar bien. Siempre le hacía pensar eso cuando el rostro inexpresivo se llenaba de tanta vida, tanta humanidad y deseos que a pesar de sonar egoístas lo consideraba algo común de alguien quien conservaba esa manera infantil de ser.

Porque le hacía sentir, era un milagro renacido en malas historias, en desgracias y desastres.

Su perfil anterior encajaba perfectamente con un suicida y ahora, no estaba seguro, ahora era un hombre soltero que era un héroe por diversión/profesión, sin muchas ganancias, ni reconocimientos, mucho menos personas que lo quisieran y aclamaran por todo lo que ha dado pero hay algo de lo que podría estar orgulloso aún si en esas alturas lo considerase raro:

Genos siempre estaría a su lado, el rubio nunca lo dejaría solo.

Ya no sentiría ese vacío, esa soledad, ninguna sensación más de abandono sobre sus hombros, estaba libre, era libre junto a su autoproclamado aprendiz.

Quizás solo por eso, solo por confiar en esos puntos dorados se encontraba cayendo tan bajo, permitiendo que su corazón se descontrolara y sus respiraciones se transformaran en suspiros perdidos, que dentro suyo hubiera un desastre que no podía explicar.

Probablemente por ese pequeño detalle estaba asustado, tan vulnerable, tan emocionado.

Nuevamente se sentía tan humano.

-¿Maestro?-

Después de tanto tiempo y el otro no entendía que le era innecesario ser llamado de esa forma -¿Qué sucede Genos?-

-Lo he visto muy sonriente últimamente ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que yo no esté enterado?-

-No, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me está pasando- burlaba cuando volvía a su manga, dejando que la situación se escapara como arena entre los dedos

-Si tiene algún problema puede decírmelo, con gusto le ayudaré-

-Genos, no es ningún problema, estoy bien-

-¿Seguro? No quisiera que le pasara nada malo maestro-

-¿Por qué deberías estar paranoico? Relájate, no es el fin del mundo además ¿Tiene algo de malo que lo haga?-

-¡No quise decir eso! ¡La sonrisa del maestro es muy linda! Es decir, yo, no quise-

Termino por levantarse y tomar su cara, apachurrando aquella piel artificial para hacer que hiciera gestos en contra de su voluntad –Calma, no tienes porque disculparte por una opinión cualquiera-

-Sí maestro-

Su rostro era una de sus cosas favoritas.

El era su problema más grande.

-¿Genos?-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Deberías sonreír más-

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso maestro?-

-No lo sé, tal vez es porque te verías lindo de esa manera-

Supo que aquellos labios curveados no fueron por una orden sino que de verdad parecía estar felizmente apenado por saber eso.

Saitama no podía evitar sentir algo, un sentimiento, darse cuenta que no estaba muerto.

Genos era su fuente de vida interna.

Pero a veces las propias emociones eran una mentira como los sueños tan irracionales, porque la vida era una estupidez que debía enfrentar.

Porque no todo era eterno, porque sus sentimientos no eran capaces de existir en ese plano, todo se pierde y se gana cuando finalmente un objetivo es cumplido. Saitama lo dejo todo por ser el hombre fuerte que es ahora, perdió toda oportunidad de seguir de pie, ahí, reclamando tener algo de humanidad cuando su alrededor debía arrebatar cada sueño y esperanza.

El cyborg se encontraba desobedeciendo cada una de esas reglas establecidas desde el inicio del tiempo, desde cuando las reglas "del más fuerte" fueron creadas para la supervivencia; no conocía las normas, estaba desobedeciendo cada una de ellas para salvarlo, para hacer lo que otros nunca hubieran intentado.

Era un milagro.

Pero todo milagro puede extinguirse y solo ser algo casi inexistente en la memoria.

No podía protegerse, era débil, ya nada importaba, ya no era nada.

¿Cómo ser algo cuando los motivos se van por el desagüe?

Cada vez el pecho se oprimía al verlo en ese estado crítico donde por obra del destino o solo casualidad los daños eran incapaces de poder repararse, de no resultar con un daño adyacente solo logrando que tuviera que vivir una tortura, un infierno lento.

¿Por qué no pudo estar en su lugar? ¿Qué motivos había para que no fuera quien estuviera en esa cama tan fría?

Su rostro apacible y los labios levemente separados, sus ojos cerrados con calma, con cables que estaban alrededor de todo su cuerpo haciendo el intento de alargar lo que podía mantenerlo en un estado consciente. Una flama que solo iluminaba cierta parte de la habitación oscura, al inicio era brillante pero con el paso de los días cada vez se consumía hasta ser un punto en medio de la nada. No era nada, ya no.

La vela se estaba extinguiendo hasta ya no iluminar nada.

¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que su mente carburaba era el hecho de quedarse observando fijamente sin palabra o gesto alguno, congelado, indeciso, dañado, asustado, culpable, atormentado ¿Cuántas cosas miserables se pueden ser a la vez?

 _Lo siento._

 _Lo siento tanto._

Sentía como si fuera un monstruo el cual era incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima, de sentirse tan miserable como debería pero en vez de eso solo quedaba algo hueco, un cascarón vacío que repetía mil veces esa escena, ese momento, como aquel monstruo llamado "Shadow" envolvía al joven que perdió todo, él decía tantas cosas sin siquiera mover sus labios, lo único que podía diferenciarse entre esos bultos y deformaciones negras que desaparecían cuando se le deseaba.

Punzaba ese recuerdo, llegaba a ser una droga, un vicio, un deseo tan toxico como necesario que, si se dejaba de pensar por un instante, llegaba a perder la respiración por varios minutos.

Esas garras perforando el metal, volviéndolo negro hasta que estos caían hechos cenizas.

Terror puro en los ojos de su alumno advirtiendo que no se acercara por ningún motivo, que no deseaba verlo dañado.

¿Y si ahora lo estaba?

¿Y si su sacrificio era lo que lastimaba?

La risa escandalosa que proclamaba diversión bizarra al ver como cada trozo se destrozaba hasta no ser más que la nada.

 _Perdón._

 _Perdóname._

Core en manos ajenas, varios versos cantados con el mismo final de ver morir a la persona más fuerte de la existencia pues su hobby principal era conservar los sentimientos más desgarradores de personas o seres con gran fortaleza.

No lo entendió en un inicio, tampoco comprendió cuando este se detuvo cuando el daño terminaba siendo grave, cuando solo lograba ver una minúscula parte del pecho y cuello, la mitad del rostro hecho añicos, con marcas negras como si se tratara de quemaduras y esos ojos.

Por dios, sus ojos.

Nunca miro eso antes, como su mirada perdía control mientras varios ruidos de estáticas confundían más la escena, el cambio de dorado a rojo y viceversa hasta que todo se detuvo, hasta que no hubo más solo una profundidad sin nada más que un vacío, su vacío.

 _¿Genos?_

Recordaba la voz de los otros héroes llamándolo por su nombre cuando solo toco la tierra al ser desechado como una envoltura cualquiera.

Las voces temerosas, pasos indecisos, vistas culpables que trataban de guardar un secreto que prontamente fue descubierto por su presencia entre ese caos al no enterarse de lo que ocultaban: su próxima locura.

 _Tú estarás bien._

 _Necesito que estés bien._

Bueno, no es como si de verdad el mundo supiera lo que pasaba dentro suyo.

Nunca expresaba mucho más que cosas sencillas y sin gracia en perspectiva con la edad que poseía pero esa vez, pero esa única vez era como si el mundo hubiera visto por primera vez un sentimiento que ni el mismo estaba seguro de conocer.

Abandono.

 _Me encuentro solo._

Y no se trataba de un abandono común, no, era uno más profundo, uno más inquietante.

La pérdida de alguien quien resultaba ser todo lo que amaba.

 _Todo lo que amaba._

Insufribles ecos estaban pensando por ese lugar con la misma frase.

 _No fui lo suficientemente veloz._

 _No fui lo suficientemente fuerte._

 _No fui lo suficiente._

Simplemente no era el héroe que de verdad necesitó, no fue la persona correcta, no fue lo que Genos debió tener; bromas del destino, malas jugadas, era como si fuerzas superiores apostaran en qué momento se habría dado el valor de mostrar todo lo que callaba solo por ser extraño, solo por querer evitar daños colaterales. Oh ironía con sabor amargo ¿Necesitaba hacer eso para dejarle claro que era un tonto?

 _Te perdí.._

¿De verdad lo era? Eso era poco para el error tan grande que provoco.

Lo dejo morir.

 _Fue su culpa._

Lo permitió.

Con solo ver el rostro del menor era suficiente como para que todo el dolor regresara y se reprodujera como si se tratara de una escena de la cual era imposible salir.

 _Un círculo vicioso._

-Debería volver a casa-

La voz del mayor lo sacaba por escasos minutos de los recuerdos que estaban carcomiendo su espíritu.

-Necesitas descansar un poco-

-Estoy bien- declaró monótono, como una grabadora que reproducía un mensaje de hace tiempo

-No se haga esto Saitama, él no lo hubiera querido-

Claro que no, su Genos siempre era tan atento, tan preocupado, dedicado, alguien quien le deseaba el bien sobre todas las cosas y que incluso por sencilleces podía hacer un desastre por verlo animado y evitar que se encontrara en un estado infeliz pero ¿Cómo dejaba ese algo que no era nada como a la vez todo?

-Por supuesto que no, es Genos-

Sí, era Genos…

Era.

-Sabe que puede venir mañana pero necesito seguir haciendo pruebas, debe descansar si quiere ver los resultados-

-Lo entiendo-

Mentía pero esa necesidad de tener una charla antes de ir a su vivienda ahora vacía llegaba a ser el único consuelo que tenía.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-

-Hace el intento de estarlo-

¿Es qué nada era seguro?

¿Es qué simplemente ya no había esperanza?

 _Mejora, por favor._

Desprenderse de él llegaba a ser lo más doloroso que pudo haber experimentado, ni en sus años de prácticas ni en los momentos en que todo fue tornándose tedioso hasta no tener sentido alguno en cualquier definición que fuera posible.

Salir de ese sitio lo hizo sentir un ser humano tan distante que no le importaba absolutamente nada por tener sus ojos normales, sin rastro de irritación, hinchazón o llanto alguno como si desconociera la piedad, la compasión, el amar de verdad.

Pero sabía cómo hacerlo pero nunca como mostrarlo.

¿De verdad hubiera sido el indicado si eso nunca hubiera pasado?

 _Siento tanto convertirme en lo que confiabas._

Necesitaba solo mirar sus manos para percatarse de que tan idiota era, de todo lo que condeno, todo lo que hizo para llegar a un punto sin retorno donde jamás iba a poder sentirse de una manera especial sin que eso se hubiera acabado.

¿Terminó?

¿No había más?

Desde que paso todo eso lo único que había hecho era pensar y mirar a su alrededor, servir la comida para dos, acomodar ambos futones, mantener conversaciones que nadie respondería y más que nada preocupar a otros como a Mumen, King, Bang o, inclusive, sorprendentemente a Sonic.

Saitama se convirtió en un centro donde el único necesitado era el mismo.

¿Qué tan mal estaba?

No notaba diferencias.

No miraba el mundo de distinta manera.

Claramente era porque solo una cosa quedaba apartada solo para un solo ser que iba a ser irremplazable, porque siempre iba a existir un lugar donde solo quien abrió las puertas iba a cerrarlas.

¿Entonces era normal que el mundo diera vueltas tan lentas que el mismo las sentía?

 _Todo es demasiado lento, tranquilo._

-Hoy la noche está despejada-

Se comentaba como si se tratara de cualquier otro día en el que paseaba en busca de algún peligro o encontrar por lo menos en algo en que distraerse más sin embargo lo único que pudo pasar en esos instantes era una absurda, larga y tediosa explicación de que estaban compuestas las estrellas.

Sonrió antes de que sintiera como si algo hubiera golpeado su estómago provocando milagrosamente un daño a pesar de que nada ni nadie estuviera ahí para hacerlo solo su recuerdo, solo su cabeza, solo él.

 _Era tierno a pesar de arruinar el momento._

Concentró sus pensamientos y los volvió a esconder debajo de la alfombra para seguir continuando y evitar quedarse por horas observando el cielo como si este se llegase a pintar de puntos de distintos colores que alumbraban todo incluso que fuera posible distinguir la estrella de norte; una buena distracción en un mal lugar, si fuera posible el doctor ya le hubiera puesto cualquier tipo de anestesia para llevarlo arrastrando a casa.

Quizás hubiera sido bueno que se lo pidiera para la próxima.

-Creo que voy a volver a preparar curry instantáneo-

Propuso como si alguien le fuera a reclamar por la comida tan insalubre que estaba consumiendo últimamente, no es como si eso importara pero tal vez necesitaba esa voz consciente, seria, correctiva diciendo lo que era correcto para evitar cualquier tipo de enfermedades.

Si tuvo apetito ahora desaparecía.

-No es importante hacerlo para cenar-

Los primeros días era de atascarse lo suficiente para acabarse las provisiones de la semana para luego entrar en ayunas al menos cuando estaba en la privacidad de su vivienda porque si se trataba de estar afuera no mostraba más aunque hoy en día era difícil estar solo cuando los monstruos decidían hacerle la existencia más inoportuna y claro, la asociación de héroes pidiendo disculpas por la pérdida de su compañero tampoco sus pocos amigos (incluso algunos contrincantes) que se aseguraban de que no se hubiera ido.

 _Extraño verte en las mañanas cocinando._

¿Llegaba a ser preocupante quedarse solo si Genos no estaba?

No es como si fuera un crío irresponsable que hacía lo primero que quisiera fuera para bien o para mal.

¿No?

Tampoco es como si estar descuidándose a propósito fuera malo… ¿O sí?

Ya le era arduo tener que llegar a una respuesta que satisficiera todos sus sentidos sin que ninguno sobrara o faltara pero llegaba a complicarse cuando otros se involucraban de más, no los necesitaba, no eran lo que quería y sinceramente nunca iban a serlo: Nadie lo iba a poder remplazar. Está bien, si era un niño negado a la realidad, al deseo de ser ayudado y superar todo porque la soledad le era un buen lugar conocido para reposar y hundirse.

Pero se volvió desconocido cuando Genos se fue hasta ser algo que no estaba seguro si vivía o moría.

 _¿Qué soy ahora?_

-¿Eh?-

Cuando logro que sus sentidos reaccionaran pudo lograr captar que ese sitio no era el que llegaba a su casa sino más bien a la primera vez que…

Oh.

¿Por qué sus piernas empezaron a perder fortaleza?

¿Por qué tenía un nudo en la garganta?

Rodillas pegadas al suelo al igual que sus manos haciendo el intento de respirar y poder calmarse, comenzaba a alterarse, su corazón se aceleraba para luego frenarse y hacer un apretón que dolía para hacerle pedir piedad ante eso, gotas saladas empezaban a caer, algunas deslizando por su rostro otras cayendo directamente al suelo, maldiciones desgarradoras que no salían de su sistema, gruñidos, quejas, trataba de liberar todo eso que lo aprisionaba, afrontar la realidad.

Perdió a Genos, era una imposibilidad volverlo a recuperar.

Estaba solo, ya no lo vería, el lo dejo morir en sus manos y no importaba si distorsionaba la escena, si siempre cambiaba el inicio o el final, fue uno de los culpables para que todo eso pasara, para que parte de su cuerpo desapareciera.

Porque miro sus últimos segundos antes de que entrara a un sueño del que nunca iba a despertar y no importa las esperanzas vacías que el doctor quisiera brindar.

-No pude ser el héroe que tú merecías-

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo desesperación por todo lo que pasaba ahora.

-Perdóname por ser lo peor que te pudo haber pasado-

 _Te fallé inclusivamente como ser humano._


	2. Ayúdame a no quererte

**_AYÚDAME A NO QUERERTE_**

 _No puedo quererlo._

 _Lo quería._

 _Yo no siento esto._

 _Lo sentía._

 _Puedo estar solo._

 _Ya era imposible._

 _Saitama estaba enamorado, sí, amor, esa jodida sensación de sentirte superior a otros solo por tener a alguien pero no, no era como si se sintiera con poder era más bien una sensación diferente, volver a ser un infante, tener razones para sonreír, tener a alguien quien con una sola y simple sonrisa lograba hacer las cosas mejor, todo cambio desde que ellos se miraron, nada era igual desde que se encontraron. Resultaba ser curioso como un solo insecto pudo llevarlo a cosas tan extravagantes como el ser llamado maestro._

 _Curioso, aterrador pero con una sensación que le hacía sentir bien._

 _Genos era como una aurora, que, cuando llegaba a su máximo esplendor, podía ser el centro de atención que todo mundo quisiera estar enterado, era un poco molesto, le desagradaba que no pudiera tener una vida relativamente normal…_

 _¿Qué oportunidad tenía que si estuvieran juntos lo fuera?_

 **H** ay momentos en la vida que uno se pregunta:

¿Estoy hecho para alguien?

A veces uno mismo se contestaba aquella respuesta dependiendo de su estado, personalidad entre otros factores que manipulaban la perspectiva de uno pero, si se contaban con las historias de generaciones pasadas o inclusive actuales, todos, absolutamente todos, tenían un algo con alguien, una unión, la sola conexión que permitiría una vida larga, duradera, sin ningún motivo de sentirse solo.

Pero siempre hay condiciones y ¿Cuáles eran?

No sabrías quien es.

No estarías seguro si es la persona correcta porque, ciertamente, en el amor se deben pasar millones de cosas antes de lograr ser feliz.

Triste pero cierto.

Ahora pasando por el tema principal ¿Qué pasaba cuando alguien quien moría interiormente se enamoraba?

¿Sería tarde o podría hacer algún cambio?

Saitama estaba consciente de todas las consecuencias que había al estar enamorado o el de inclusive el de no desear nada, era como elegir con que arma o método matarse uno: enamorarse u buscar imperfecciones donde no las hay. Lamentablemente intentar verle defectos al cyborg era como poder hablar la primera lengua del mundo cosa que era desconocida, incierta, o cualquiera iba a cometer errores suponiendo.

Si se le permitía suponer y equivocarse solo quedaba decir.

 _Sigo sin sentir nada_

Pero vaya obligación que cargaba al tener que alzar la vista o desviarla cuando ese rostro tan…mierda ¿Por qué se quería basar en un ejemplo del cual claramente no iba a superar? Mirar a Genos era una tortura que podría provocar una taquicardia por el hecho de que necesitaba calmarse, concentrarse, negar todo lo que alguna vez en su cabeza comenzaba.

Costaba pero el esfuerzo lo valía.

¿Por qué le daba tanto horror tener que decir un _me gustas_?

Se había acostumbrado a ser solo una ilusión que "conservaba" cierto aprecio o sorpresa, ira, estrés, cualquier cosa que al final no resultase ser buena pero incluso el deseo de ser nada llegaba a ser tan…lejano.

Bueno, malo, no lograba ver o sentir algún sentimiento profundo que fuera algo que se pudiera resaltar, era tan aburrido, tedioso, una rutina como cuando volvía a re-leer algún volumen de sus mangas al no tener más, quizás no era la mejor comparación pero sí la única que le quedaba clara.

Entonces…

¿En algún momento se podría aburrir de sentir cariño?

No podía pensar, su voz a veces era desquiciante tanto que lo acosaban por las noches, en sus sueños, siendo dulcemente llamado por aquel quien pedía ayuda, su sabiduría, esas palabras conectando para formular un:

 _Siempre será lo mejor para mi, maestro._

Agonía cubierta en sensaciones placenteras, se ahogaba, la cabeza comenzaba a doler, transpiraba, empezaba a perder el control, intentaba recuperarlos, callarlos, hacer que la tranquilidad volviera a su ser y convertirse en alguien apacible, quieto, aburrido.

Pensaba demasiado, estaba actuando como un paranoico.

Pero ¡Maldición! ¿Era normal sentir algo por un niño?

¡Genos era como un jodido niño!

Inocente, terco, persistente, ingenuo, manipulable, fácil de engañar, soñador, aferrado, inquieto, hablador, con una admiración hacia alguien absurdo como lo era, con una mirada única cuando solo lograban observarse, esa miedo de ser considerado un idiota por fallar y salir destrozado, tan temeroso, tan cerrado, cubierto de dudas que no lo dejaban escapar de esa delgada brecha que lo alejaría de sentir que todo estaba perdido, que nunca más iba a sentirse abandonado.

¿Fue quién le estiró la mano?

¿O Genos fue quien lo atrajo a su mundo para que ambos compartieran uno?

Tan confuso que si se le pensaba por varios minutos la jaqueca era inevitable.

No quería estar en ese modo tan tortuoso, no soportaba el hecho de sentir como su interior era un asco cuando llegaba a verlo en estados tan desagradables o pensar que en algún momento alguien se pudiera interesar solo en ciertas cosas y no todo en lo que era.

Sonaba más preocupado de lo que procuraba serlo.

¿Por qué Genos lo sacaba de sus casillas? ¿Por qué no debían existir límites?

Alguien quien pusiera freno antes de permitir ser cambiado por alguien.

No quería.

Le incomodaba estar consciente que después de tanto alguien lo necesitaba, que el necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

Definitivamente, era aterrador intentar salir de algo de lo que ya uno se lleva acostumbrado hace años.

 _¿Por qué haces esto?_

 _¿Por qué quieres hacerme sentir como si viviera de nuevo?_

Hasta sus propios sentidos se perdían en contra de su voluntad, como cuando veía algo que le recordaba a su alumno o una relación que tuviera que ver con ellos, como un pequeño niño de cabello dorado hasta el solo hecho de ver a dos personas caminar juntas para que la duda se instalara en su cabeza.

¿Tal vez podrían ser el intento de ser una relación normal?

Claro que no, vamos, solo se necesitaba ver un poco:

Un cyborg con el único propósito de vengarse de aquel que lo arrebato todo y un héroe que al inicio hizo las cosas por diversión inclusive si al final la gracia se desintegraba.

Jamás, era una imposibilidad…

No podían ser nada y si lo fueran no iba a funcionar nunca.

¿Para qué sacar esperanzas a algo que desde un inicio era raro?

 _No entiendo porque debo sentir esto._

 _No quiero._

 _No necesito quererte._

La negación es el único refugio que encontró en momentos de crisis, desesperación, cuando todo lo que alguna vez perdió regresaba casi haciendo que vomitara, podría decirse que estaba enfermo, repugnado siendo que en su mente todo lo que pasaba ahora, todo lo que estaba obteniendo no lo merecía, simplemente no.

Necesitaba que alguien mucho mejor pudiera cuidar a Genos.

Era un ser patético como para que lo pudiera cuidar y agradecer esos cambios que tomaron fuerza cuando pasaron el tiempo juntos.

-Maestro Saitama-

Pesadez era lo único que mostraba, era temprano, ni de broma hubiera hecho el intento de mirarlo solo para recalcar que necesitaba más tiempo perteneciendo al futón. Desgraciadamente los enemigos de hoy en día eran tan aburridos y alardeaban tanto que, en un punto, era capaz de recitar un guion entero de las razones, desde las absurdas hasta las que eran una novela de tragedias sin terminar dando vueltas una y otra vez sin fin, siempre con el mismo resultado ¿En serio este es el precio que se debe pagar por ser un héroe? Si ya le era aburrido y sin total desinterés vencer a cualquiera de un solo golpe, más lo era tener que escuchar un gran y estúpido discurso que siempre, de cualquier manera, terminaban diciendo lo mismo.

Las palabras de aquel rubio siempre lo solicitaban de esa manera tan repetitiva incluso en los asuntos que llevaban a la seriedad, trataba como una identificación que nunca pidió o solicito pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, si solo fuera llamado por "Saitama" seguramente estaría sospechando de que ese no era Genos.

Sí, se sentía lo suficiente apto como para diferenciar ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué sucede Genos?

-He visto en la televisión algunas ofertas que tal vez le parezcan buenas- anunció al momento de verlo recostado, plácidamente, no deseaba cambiar su estado de reposo -¿Quisiera que me hiciera cargo de ellas?-

Bufó al momento de darse la vuelta para quedar mirando el techo, con los brazos extendidos y suspirando.

-No es necesario-

-¿Se encuentra molesto maestro Saitama?-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo he estado observando en estos días, parece irritado ¿Hice algo mal?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Perdóneme por ser una molestia-

Estaban en diferentes sintonías como si cuando el dijera "blanco" inmediatamente el rubio contratacaría con "negro".

Imprecisaban.

Trataban de adivinar o por lo menos el menor.

-No eres una molestia Genos ¿Por qué lo estás diciendo?-

-Porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser alguien de utilidad-

-Eres de utilidad-

-No soy digno de ser su compañero, discúlpeme por esto-

-Genos-

-Debí sospecharlo desde que los monstruos empezaron a ser más frecuentes conllevándome a ser inutilizado, soy una desgracia que no debe llamarse héroe-

-Genos…-

-Es cierto que el maestro Saitama no necesita ayuda ni mucho menos alguien quien lo atrase en combates al distraerlo por cosas absurdas como la perdida de una extremidad o función pero al menos agradezco la oportunidad de haber aprendido sobre sus grandes hazañas, historias y lecciones, estoy orgulloso de haber conocido alguien como usted maestro, una persona buena y comprometida con su deber a pesar de que el mundo no lo reconozca como lo que es incluso sin importar que tuviera que perder su cabello hasta quedarse calvo al poner tanto empeño a cada uno de los días en los qu-

-¿¡Me acabas de llamar calvo!?-

-No quise ofenderlo-

Tuvo que poner su nariz entre el dedo índice y el pulgar para concentrarse unos minutos, necesitaba respirar y relajar su volumen antes de que la sospecha de "molestia" fuera dada como una alarma falsa inmediata, solo necesitaba mirar a este con la cabeza agachada y sus manos entrelazándose, daba pena hasta haberle reclamado por esa palabra, aunque solamente la sentiría cuando nadie más los vieran.

La distancia entre ellos se fue acortando a tal grado que solo donde la vista del otro conectara con la suya eran capaces de mostrar un poco más de lo que en el fondo eran.

Genos se podía permitir ser un humano cruzando la adolescencia que no desarrollo el tiempo suficiente.

Saitama podría encontrar la respuesta a esa presión por falta de mostrar emociones reales.

-Ya, no pasa nada pero ¿Por qué insistes tanto con que eres un estorbo?- la verdad es que eso si le irritaba aunque sea un poco, cada vez que se hacía menos progresaba la necesidad de mostrar lo contrario –Tu eres quien se ha mostrado raro, más de lo usual-

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, resguardando la respuesta hasta el punto de tener que quedarse varios segundos intentando alzar la vista como si fuera tan importante que al ser revelado todo iba ir a mal pero ¿Qué podría estar ocultando? Es decir, hablaban del cyborg, ¿Qué podría estar guardando? No es como si hubiera robado un banco, si era capaz pero no lo hubiera hecho, sabía lo que era correcto.

Comenzaba a disgustarle el muro que se creaba, los segundos comenzaban a volverse minutos eternos donde quien iba a perder primero la cabeza era el mayor que después de ese escenario tuvo que sentarse y estirarse casi como si contara el tiempo al hacer eso.

1 minuto, luego 2 minutos y los 3 minutos comenzaban a romper su paciencia.

Ya para los 4 minutos Saitama se encontraba con la vena exaltada.

-Resúmelo en 20 palabras-

No hubo nada, solo un "No puedo"

-Resúmelo en 20 palabras- detestaba repetir y/o insistir pero iba a cometer una estupidez si no lo hacía

Los anillos dorados por momento le desafiaron o bien, le rogaban de una manera exagerada que no le hiciera hacerlo.

Otro minuto.

Perdía el control.

Alzó su cuerpo para poder acercarse al rubio que no hizo ni el intento de recorrerse unos centímetros.

Creía ciegamente en todo lo que este hiciera fuera bueno o malo, le dañara o lo protegiera, era esa ilusión tan obsesionada que no permitía ver con claridad, que opacaba al mundo entero y sus alrededores solo porque lo necesitaba, porque era un niño con ideas absurdas, tan absurda que existía un mundo solo para Saitama.

Las manos desnudas del héroe fueron detectadas en su piel por sus sensores de sensibilidad, siempre se volvían locos cuando aparecían pequeños roces u acciones, era como si sus circuitos empezaran a ser corto, pensando que si el core fuera como un corazón igual o similar al de los seres humanos este se encontraría enloquecido por su maestro.

 _¿Debía sentirlo?_

 _¿Era bueno intervenir con los sentimientos?_

Comenzaba a ser obligado a mirar a esos orbes oscuros que mostraban una intensidad que muy pocas veces le ha tocado vivir, cada una de ellas relacionándose a cuando se encontraba en problemas.

-¿Alguien te está molestando?-

Débiles negaciones escapaban de sus labios.

-¿Hiciste algo malo?-

De nuevo, apenas y lograba contestar.

-¿Hice algo que te molestara?-

Los ojos del joven se expandieron con sorpresa, casi como si alguien ajeno lo hubiera criticado con lo que siempre opinaba que eran "idioteces" -¡Nunca haría algo como tal cosa! ¡Es una buena persona que se preocupa por otros!- grito sin importar mucho que estuvieran cara a cara, era como un modo de defensa que actuaba involuntariamente y que no podía ser arreglado si no deseaba quedarse mudo –El maestro nunca podría molestarme-

Aturdido, milagrosamente consciente de las actuales palabras formuladas al sentir que iba a extraviar el sentido auditivo con aquella explosión de energía tratando de eludir lo anterior con verdad o lo que cree que es; olvidaba que en ocasiones arriesgaba mucho al hacer preguntas como esas tan cerca del cyborg que deseaba solo ser lo mejor. Sonrió al final solo para calmarlo cuando palmeaba su cabeza para luego sacudir su cabello indicando que todo estaba normal.

Normal en el sentido que lo dejaría por la paz.

Cuando dejaron el contacto ambos se mantuvieron estables, ninguno comentó que pasó por su cabeza ni el contrario trataba de presagiar la de su compañero.

Hubiera sido el silencio quien matara el ambiente si no fuera porque el calvo decidió tomar la propuesta principal para que ambos pasearan viendo las diferentes ofertas para apreciar cada cosa que fuera de su interés, no tardaron mucho para que se alistaran y marcharse, sin necesidad de que tuvieran que iniciar un apremio ante algo que llegaba a ser personal o insignificante como para que alguien lo escuchara.

Inseguridades más que nada, las pesadillas y esa voz latente provocaban un cierto descontrol en todo lo que pensaba o deseaba.

Le hacía dudar de quien era o, más bien, si de verdad merecía tal oportunidad como conocer a su maestro y compartir una vida.

 _Tenían una vida._

 _¿Qué clase de afirmación era esa?_

(…)

Todo era tranquilo, con aire agradable, el paseo se volvía bastante curioso cuando la gran parte de cosas que ahora estaban en descuento fueran con condiciones de amigos, parejas o juegos, formas interactivas de conseguir las cosas. Antes no hubiera sido algo tan emocionante ahora era como llevar a un niño probando cosas que nunca antes en su vida hizo por algún motivo.

Luego, después de un tiempo todo se acabó..

Separación, ruptura, abandono.

Toda esa armonía se desmorono en una sola llamada que hizo mirar a donde huyó sin decir palabra alguna o aunque sea una explicación breve que fuera lo que siempre pedía. Le extraño quedarse en ese sitio con las bolsas en mano siendo que mayormente cuando recibía una llamada estaba enterado según el criterio de Genos si valía la pena de ofrecerle acompañarlo o que ambos lo rechazaran cuando las cosas llegaban a ser exclusivamente soporíferas.

La duda junto al misterio quedaron de lado al hundirse de hombros con la idea de que cuando regresara estaría al tanto de todo, era una idea basada en experiencias lo cual lo dejaba seguro de no tener que divagar entre miles de posibilidades donde solo el 1% estaría en lo acertado.

 _Tan equivocado, tan iluso._

 _Quedo cegado._

El tiempo no fue algo innovador en su soledad, hizo lo que casi siempre hacía en el pasado: distraerse con lo que quedaban de compras. Curiosamente, muchas cosas para el hogar y ama de casa le daba la tentación de llevarle algo de ese tema a Genos, era como una necesidad de hacerle claro que si este pudiera sería una magnífica esposa; sigue sin ser común la idea, pero no le costaba comprar baratos, útiles y efectivos utensilios de cocina al igual que nuevos mandiles incluso un pequeño libro de recetas pensando que quizá algunos de estos fueran de su agrado o que inclusive quisiera mejorarlos.

También unos pendientes hicieron presencia, no eran tan económicos como lo hubiera querido pero llevaba tiempo sintiendo que necesitaba agradecerle todo lo que creaba con su presencia, como el encargarse del aseo (incluso cuando ayudara o se ofreciera), de su alimentación, cuidar de su salud, hacer el papel que cualquier mujer interesada por su marido haría, no es como si se tomara como uno pero le daba la sensación de serlo con tanta atención recibida sin esperar algo a cambio.

Gracioso, ni en eso podían ser como los otros, prevalecía un "no sé qué" en esa relación que no se podría ver como cualquier.

Se lo han dejado claro incluso el mismo lo sospechaba.

Pero todas las cosas en su mente desaparecieron cuando la noticia apareció, aunque lo que fue capaz de percibir para salir de ahí huyendo al peligro sin importar que tuviera que dejar a cargo sus compras fue una simple oración que hizo latir a su corazón:

"Se ha visto una contienda peligrosa entre un ser desconocido y Demon cyborg"

No importo el tipo de profundidad o gravedad que lo relacionaba.

"No sabemos de dónde ha provenido este extraño ser, las recomendaciones es retirarse lo antes posible mientras los héroes vienen a asegurar el lugar"

Solo quería llegar antes que la cosa empeorara.

(…)

-¡Genos!-

Respiración agitada, no por cansancio ni malestar pero sentía ese presentimiento agudo en su pecho de que si no lograba hacer algo un desastre se aproximaría.

Temía por Genos, imaginaba catástrofes que lo involucraban.

Llegaba a ser fuerte pero bastante desubicado a veces, podría distraerse u asegurar poco su propia seguridad solo por el deber de sacrificarse por otros.

Muchos puntos de vista que mutaban a ser una realidad casi asegurada y asegurar era sinónimo de lo incierto a la vez que de la suposición propia.

-¡No se acerque maestro, puedo hacerme cargo de esto!- reclamaba cuando intentaba dar en el punto exacto para poder incinerar

Fallo tras fallo, era como si aquel bulto negro gigante pudiera saber cada movimiento que se estuviera viviendo en ese mismo segundo, incluso uno antes, como si pudiera leer el futuro con tanta facilidad que hasta las propias conversaciones u alertas que diera su alrededor eran pronunciadas por el mismo. Un mal sabor de boca comenzaba a darle la molestia de que su estómago se estaba revolviendo, no le era posible quedarse quieto, tuvo que ir directamente para acabar con todo eso pero incluso siendo más rápido que ningún otro no podía provocar ningún daño, su puño lo traspasaba pero no pasaba nada ¿Por qué demonios no pasaba nada? La parte afectada se esfumaba para volverse a reparar, era como humo que al final se volvía sólido y líquido cuando se retiraba.

Asqueroso, frustrante y nuevo.

-No es que quiera ser inoportuno Saitama pero ¿De verdad quieres luchar en estos momentos? Estoy consciente de que incluso estando pendiente de él no te esfuerzas en totalidad ¿Podemos llegar al punto?-

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres del maestro!?-

Una sonrisa felina se mostró entre aquel montonal de horrores que formaban rostros llenos de dolor y sufrimiento cuando parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Sigues permitiendo que un niño hable por ti? Adorable-

-¿De qué punto estás hablando?- detuvo al rubio cuando sintió que faltaba poco para que se involucrara al ataque, si estaba ahí por lo menos se mantendría en raya

-De uno que te vez involucrado, héroe- se acercó unos pasos permitiendo que su cuerpo tomara la forma de una silueta similar a la suya, como si se tratara de ver tu propia sombra donde lo único apreciable eran esos labios que ahora disfrutaban el escenario –A no ser que quieras que tu alumno te defienda incluso conociendo su debilidad, no te culpare, debe ser tedioso tener que atacar desde un principio cuando no dura mucho ¿Cierto?-

Pudo reconocer que eso enfurecía al menor y más al ver su mirada de odio dispuesto a dejar de pensar solo para pelear guiado por el calor de esas palabras. Tuvo que recorrerlo detrás suyo como si le indicara que el hablaría por ahora.

-Habla, di tu monólogo y haz lo que sea, si ya sabes el resultado evita hacerlo tedioso-

Risas que terminaron en ser calladas por sí mismo –Oh, no he venido a pelear solo vengo por el trofeo de mi señor, verás, he viajado a distintos tiempos, lugares y épocas para robar aquello que hace a un héroe vivir, aunque tú fuiste una presa complicada al dejar de sentir al poco tiempo de serlo, siempre te falto algo, necesitabas una cosa para ser algo que de verdad necesitara mi amo hasta que llegó-

¿A qué se refería?

Hubiera hablado o mostrar ese típico "¿Eh?" hasta que miro como esa criatura desenvolvía su mano como si ofreciera que la tomara.

Confundido iba a cuestionar pero terminó siendo que no era la persona para que tomara esa extremidad.

Genos ahora mostraba sospecha, mientras que Saitama cada vez se desubicaba.

-¿Quieres hacer las cosas fáciles o te gustaría complicado?-

Alarma, todos sus sentidos empezaron a gritar que tuviera cuidado cuando esa cosa, ser, animal o nada, llegaba a poseer un color similar a la piel, adaptando cada metro de ese enorme cuerpo para disminuirlo hasta que, exactamente, el héroe más fuerte conocido hasta ahora podía mirarse con sus prendas o bien, con las suyas. Era como verse en un espejo, un jodido espejo que llamaba a Genos con su voz, una imitación demasiada buena.

-Quiero disculparme por no ser un humano capaz de decir lo que siento, también por aterrarme tanto después de darme cuenta que te ocupo-

No avanzo ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo, era cierto que estaba consciente de que esa cosa no era su verdadero maestro pero era tan similar, familiar, daba ese mismo aire que el otro.

-¿Tienes miedo a lo que soy? No tienes porque después de todo solo digo lo que siente tu maestro ¿O me estoy equivocando Saitama?-

Entre la espada y la pared.

-Ve al grano-

-Quiero a Genos-

La ilusión se esfumó para cubrir a ambos haciendo que el calvo como una reacción en cadena apretara al otro con fuerza, cubriéndolo de cualquier ataque con su cuerpo, Saitama prefería recibir cualquier daño físico antes de que algo le pasara a Genos, no lo iba a soportar, ni siquiera permitirá un rasguño si estaba presente, si podía evitar que se preocupara por días enteros.

Extrañamente nada se sintió. No había nada a su alrededor cuando cerró los ojos.

 _"_ _¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza los villanos de ahora?"_ pensaba siendo que ni siquiera un conflicto fue propuesto

Comenzó a sentir algo en sus manos, grasoso, era extraño si lo pensaba ya que ¿Cómo iba a suceder eso? Una sensación de sorpresa prevalecía ya que nunca antes lo sintió ¿Es acaso que algo estaba goteando?

Fue una estupidez que se corrigió al instante de recordar que Genos era en parte máquina.

Que el usaba aceite.

-¿Genos?-

Deslizó sus manos para dejar de poseer ese cuerpo en un abrazo protector, descubriendo que sus manos se mancharon de un color negro brilloso con un fuerte olor, observando como el rubio solo atinaba a cubrirse el abdomen como si lo hubieran acuchillado. Pequeñas gotas empezaban a morir al llegar al suelo, para que luego aquellas piernas recibieran un corte invisible que parecían quemar lo que aguantaría hasta lo extremo para solo llegar a cenizas sorprendentes solo para permitir que el cyborg cayera sin ningún motivo, intentando defenderse de lo que era imposible ser visto.

-Oh, oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una muy especial escena, patético ¿No te cansas de ser destrozado? Al menos no te ves tan mal como cuando peleaste con el Rey del mar ¿Qué se siente ser vencido por un pez?-

Orgullo destrozado, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por vencerlo pero al ver su mano evaporarse empezaba a sentir terror.

¿Qué clase de enemigo era?

No hubo más acción que Saitama volviendo a salir al rescate, intentando provocar daño alguno al constante cambio de estado que solo lograba frustrarlo, era como si quisiera vencer al aire, nunca lo haría, nunca podría tocarlo, era en vano pero necesitaba encontrar un punto débil, no sentirse inútil, le frustraba ahora no poder hacer daño cuando lo necesitaba.

-Calma, calma calvito, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esto, no puedes vencerme en este insignificante planeta ni yo a ti, no seremos vencedores a no ser que quieras morir en el intento cosa que no te agradaría ¿Cierto?-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cierres la boca?- intentaba calmarse, el insulto combinado con la necesidad de salvar eran un resultado terrible por ahora

-Permitirme llevármelo ¿No ha quedado obvio?-

-¿Por qué debería permitirte eso?-

-No tendrías que conocer mi plan B-

-¡Peleemos!-

 _Tantos intentos, tantos errores, conocía como detenerlo pero era imposible hacerlo si deseaba quedarse con Genos._

 _No deseaba irse sin decir adiós y haberle compensado todo._

 _Pero la desgracia es inevitable, como ponerle a un niño un dulce frente suyo y decirle "Puedes comerlo cuando me vaya" siendo que cuando no lo veas lo va a consumir. Era algo necesario para que todos tuvieran un lugar, percatarse de sus errores, de un "hubiera" que jamás existiría._

-¡Maestro!-

 _Ese grito que lo hizo mirar atrás._

 _Ese maldito monstruo que volvía amenazar con dañarlo, debilitándose, dejando de ser un humo andante, rostros apareciendo en ese cuerpo sin sentido que comenzaban a burlarse y cantar que era el final, su jodido final._

 _Su oportunidad era brillante._

 _Saitama no evitó correr para detenerlo con un solo golpe, calculando al azar en que segundo debía detenerse, Genos quedaba seguro siendo que no estaba enfrente, todo saldría de maravilla y no tendría que conversar con alguien que solo repetía:_

 _Tu eres quien lo daño._

 _Tu eres quien lo lastimó._

 _Tu eres quien lo hizo sufrir._

 _Adrenalina, esa sensación de proteger que solo tuvo en sueños renacía por un desastre personal, por no saber qué hacer al ahora vivir._

-¿Crees que de verdad iba irme sin obtener lo que quiero?-

 _Lo último que escuchó antes de mirar adelante, ese bulto oscuro resulto ser verdaderamente Genos._

 _Genos._

 _Parar no era una opción._

 _No pudo._

-Yo…-

 _Cuerpo cayendo en cenizas, manchas negras cubriendo su pureza, quemaduras, esa marca de que fue su culpa._

-¡Genos!-

 _Los héroes llegando al escenario, algunos continuando con aquel monstruo que solo alcanzaba a reír al conservar la imagen de sufrimiento de quien no mostraba nada más que vacío._

 _Ruido, ojos en rojo cambiando hasta permanecer en ese tono, moviéndose descontroladamente, prendiendo y apagando hasta que no existió más que ese color que describía con perfección sus pensamientos._

-Saitama…-

 _Como un mensaje grabado fue lo único que se pudo escuchar antes que los demás lo alejaran._

 _No mostró nada._

 _No dijo nada._

 _Perdió todo._

 _¿Por qué me diste razones para quererte?_


End file.
